The invention concerns a chip card comprising a memory chip and/or processor chip.
Chip cards of this type find increasing acceptance for cashless payment transactions since beyond pure recognition and storage such as for instance with the aid of a magnetic strip they permit interactive communication with an external reading or writing device. As a consequence information can be read from the chip card, new information can be written into the chip card and information can be interactively processed with the chip card for instance in order to generate an identification similar to a signature or a key providing access authorization.
The communication between card and reading or writing device can either be effected by providing the card with a contact field which is brought in contact with corresponding contacts in the reading/writing device or contactless, for instance through inductive or capacitive information transfer.
A major disadvantage of known chip cards which also significantly limits their application is that the information content of the cards can only be read out in connection with a reading/writing device. In other words it is generally necessary that the card holder introduces his card in such a device or communicates with such in a contactless manner in order to be able to read on the device the information stored on the card.
Based on this the task of the invention is to design a chip card of the type under consideration in such a way that its application can be significantly expanded so that reading of the card contents or the current operating mode of the card is easily possible at any time without the help of external reading devices.
This task according to the invention is solved by a mirror memory onto which the internal new memory information is transferred with each operation of the memory chip and/or processor chip in connection with an external reading or writing device so that the mirror memory shows memory information according to the memory contents in the memory chip and/or processor chip and an LCD or similar with a power supply from at least one solar cell or similar while the mirror memory is connected with the LCD in such a way that the information stored therein can be displayed by means of the LCD.
The combination of an LCD for the memory content with a solar cell makes it possible, independent of battery power, to read the memory contents with the help of solar light or artificial light which is required in any case to look at the card. The mirror memory is formed by a so-called balcony chip or Easik memory with sequence logic.
With this, according to the invention, the data information can be read from the mirror memory without having to activate the memory and/or processor chips. As a consequence little energy is required for reading so that the power currently available through the solar cell is sufficient.
The display possibility provided by the invention makes it possible for instance to design the chip card as a public transport ticket or ticket of admission while an inspector would be able at any time to check if the appropriate debit transaction has been carried out beforehand. Insofar as the card is used for general payment transactions it is possible in the manner according to the invention for instance to read out the balance of an account. In principle it is therefore possible to subsequently check the status of the card at any time after the latest communication process with a writing/reading device without such so that especially third parties not involved in this communication process are also able to obtain information on such.
A further embodiment of the invention is a switching device connected with a memory chip and/or processor chip, especially resistance switching device for changing over the chip card operating mode and/or the memory contents to enable a scroll-type display changeover.
The switching device is preferably designed as a resistance switch in such a way that the switch can be actuated for instance by exerting thumb pressure on a certain card area similar to a push-button switch, while the switching impulses thus generated are electronically utilised to achieve an advance pulse. In this way it is possible to consecutively activate various memory areas and call up their contents or to run various processor chip activities. As a consequence the card can be used multi-functionally and be suitably switched over as required. In connection with the optical reading of the memory contents which is possible at any time the user can control the changeover by actuating the changeover, i.e. he immediately recognizes from the display the current operating mode of the card and the memory areas which are activated. With this scrolling or changeover operating mode it proves of particular advantage to use a mirror memory for instance in form of an Easik memory, since its low current requirement allows a low consumption of energy for the display.
In order to permit a contactleas exchange of information with a reading/writing device an antenna coil can be arranged on the card which is connected with the memory chip and/or processor chip. The coil can for instance be formed on the card as a printed circuit or run around the card so that in all cases it is ensured that the flat card geometry remains largely unchanged.
If it is desired to be independent from the respective lighting intensity when reading out or in operation, a storage medium for instance in form of a battery or a capacitor can be assigned to the solar cell so that the energy in the unutilized state can be collected and stored over an extended period of time and be called off in concentrated form during utilization.
A further advantageous embodiment provides for the chip card to incorporate an identification field which permits the reading in of significant personal data such as for instance a fingerprint for comparison with corresponding identification data previously stored in the memory chip. In this way it can be ensured that the card can factually only be used by the authorised user whereas the loss of the card does not enable an unauthorised finder to activate the card.
A favorable provision is that at least one contactless memory chip or processor chip and at least one contact-type memory chip or processor chip are arranged on the card which are interconnected in such a way that they hold at least partially the same information contents. As a consequence it is possible to communicate optionally with contact or contactless with a reading/writing device.
The invention also concerns a method for the manufacture of such a chip card wherein it is intended that the individual components are first arranged on a carrier foil, preferably made of ABS, and then provided with a plastic cladding excluding possible contact areas.
The cladding is preferably achieved by spraying or application of sleeve foils.